Don't Lie To Me
by RIP Kevin Trann
Summary: AU Where Dean meets Cas in a club, and Cas is the one who comes on to Dean. Rated T for a reason! Some language, almost intercourse. Please Read & review!


Hey guys! So this is one-shot that popped into my head while writing chapter two of The Expedition. So I went ahead and typed it up before I forgot it. It's just a something for y'all while you wait. ;) And also, sorry about the sudden POV change in chapter one, too. I had a separation but for some odd reason it didn't show up. Weird, right? I'm almost done with the second chapter of it, though, so that should be up sometime this week. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long! After I posted that, I was assigned 2 huge projects and homework exploded. It always happens after I start doing something like this, it's so irritating. It makes writing hard because I have to find time. But it's dialed down some, for now, so it should be up soon. Thank you guys for reading and please don't hate me! But until then, enjoy the story! :)

**_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, all rights to Eric Kripke._**

**_ SUPERNATURAL_**

Dean Winchester walked into the club, taking the scent of alcohol and sweat from all the people out on the dance floor, loosing themselves in the music being blasted from the giant stereo speakers. P!nk's Raise Your Glass pounded in his ears as he surveyed the place, still standing by the door. Of course, the lights were off, the only lights on being the ones at the bar area, the hall to the bathroom, and at the DJ station, and even those were dim. The rest of the place was lit up by multicolored disco lights and occasionally the flash of strobe lights. A place like this is where he usually came when he really needed to let some loose and have a good time.

A couple of girls walked passed him, and he couldn't help but watch them go. Although, they both noticed, and one of them had started giggling while the other elbowed her friend, rolled her eyes and pulled her friend along to put more distance between them and Dean. He sighed to himself and made his way to the bar. It might be a little harder to get what he wanted this time, or might be a little easier, he didn't know which one would be dominate this time around. All he knew is that he needed a drink first.

He sat down and ordered a beer, turning to watch the people on the dance floor. Lady Gaga was now ringing through the building, and he just watched. He thanked the bar tender when he was handed his drink, then returned to watching the dancers. He caught sight of a guy and a girl who were dancing together rather close, and Dean just watched with subtle interest. He didn't even notice when the seat next to him had been taken, and the guy was now watching him watch the two dance. He didn't notice anyone was next to him until his beer had run out and he turned to get another, but by that time the other man had turned away and he was now the one watching the mass of people on the dance floor.

He received his second drink and returned to people watching, along with the guy next to him. There was silence between the two for a little while before the guy spoke up. "Hell of a club, huh?" He commented. His voice was very low and not what he was expecting from the guy at all, he didn't look like one of those guys who had those vocals, but he ignored the thought, Dean just smirked at his words.

"Yeah, you could say that. You got people leaving together left and right," Dean said, giving the guy a sideways look, and he laughed a little, not a nervous laugh, but more of an amused one as he took another swig from his beer bottle.

"Yeah," he said, "glad I wasn't the only one who has noticed." He paused for a moment, surveying the dance floor, then he perked up and said, "Hey, look," he motioned towards a blond girl and a tall guy with long, dark hair. "I bet you ten bucks that guy and blond girl he's dancing with will leave together within the next ten minutes." Dean looked at the guy and narrowed his eyes.

"You think so?" He said.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I say within the next five," Dean said, encouraging the bet, and looked back over to the two, who were still dancing.

"It's a bet." The guy said, and he offered to shake on it, and Dean did. Now they were both watching the two expectingly. "I'm Castiel, by the way." Dean looked at him for a moment, thinking it was a little out of the blue. But then he just shrugged it off and ran with it.

"I'm Dean," He said, but he kept his eyes on the dance floor.

"Dean," he repeated. Dean found himself a little aroused. He didn't really expect himself to like the way his name sounded coming off the other guy's tongue, but he did. A lot, actually. "I like it. Never met anyone named Dean before." This time it was Dean who laughed with amusement.

"Well, now you have. I can honestly say I've never met someone with your name, either. Castiel doesn't seem like it's a common one."

Castiel chuckled. "No, it's really not. You can blame my mother for that." All of a sudden he smacked Dean's arm and pointed out. "Look, they're leaving."

"Well, all right, then," Dean replied. "How long has it been?" Castiel held out his wrist and looked at the watch that lay there, frowning almost immediately.

"Damn.." He muttered.

"So. . How long has it been?" Dean said, taunting him.

"Five minutes exactly." Castiel replied, clearly annoyed. Dean laughed and held out his hand.

"Time to pay up, sucker." He said, then smiled with mock pride. Castiel glared at him as he pulled out his wallet and slapped a ten in his hand.

"Whatever," he sighed, but Dean knew he wasn't really upset. He turned to the bar tender behind them and said, with a flirty smile, "Four rounds of shots, please. But give the other two to my friend here." She smiled back at him, clearly showing some interest in him.

"Coming right up!" She said, and Castiel winked at her as she turned to get their drinks, making her blush. Dean stared at him, bewildered.

"We'll, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel smirked, then shrugged after a moment, and the smirk turned into a smile before he answered.

"You could say that." He turned to face him and looked him up and down. "And you, do you think you're a charmer?" He asked. Dean looked at him questioningly, but he seemed to take no note of it. But if he did, he wasn't showing it. "Well, do you?" Dean opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. How exactly could he answer this? A simple yes? No? Maybe? He wasn't sure? He had no clue. He supposed he was, plenty of girls seem to think so. Girls and that one guy he had a thing with a year or so ago. Dean knew he was bi because of him. But then he left and Dean was distraught. He tried to stick with girls from then on, but he couldn't help but notice them. So before he could think twice, he was answering the question.

"I can't exactly say that I'm not." Dean said with a smile.

"I knew you'd say something like that," Castiel said. "You certainly caught my attention." He stared at Castiel, not sure of what to say. He felt the heat running into his face and he hoped the lack of light kept it hidden. He opened his mouth to respond, but someone walked up next to him and asked him something in. . . What language was that? French? Swedish? German?

"Ist hier noch frei?" The guy asked, and very much to Dean's surprise, Castiel answered the man in the same language.

"Ja, bitte. Aber lass uns sein, wir brauchen ein privates Gespräch."

"Oh, natürlich, kein Problem."

"Danke." Castiel said, then turned back to Dean and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that." Dean just stared at him in amazement.

"What was that?" Dean asked him. Castiel gave him a puzzled look, but then registered that he was talking about the foreign language guy.

"What, him?" He gestured behind him, and Dean nodded slowly. "He was just asking if he could sit there."

"That's what he said?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say back?"

"I just told him he could sit there, but told him nicely not to bother us."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment, then Dean asked, "What language was that, anyway?"

"German." He said simply.

"German?" Dean repeated, and Castiel nodded. "So you know German?"

"I believe you know the answer to that, Dean."

"Okay, yeah. But what the hell is a German guy doing in an American club if he doesn't know English?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Castiel laughed.

"Okay, then how long ago did you learn it? The German, I mean?" Castiel opened his mouth to say, but closed it again and furrowed his brows.

"To be honest, I don't really remember. It was such a long time ago." He said. "I know a large variety of languages. German, French, Polish, Russian, Chinese, Egyptian, Enochian.."

"Enochian? What's Enochian?" Dean asked confused.

"It's a very old language. I've known it for a very long time as well. Sometimes I even feel I was born knowing it." Dean just kept looking at him. He was impressed. How many languages did this guy actually know? It didn't really matter to him, though. He thought the one alone was kinda hot. Out of nowhere Castiel starts to smile. The darkness of the place made it look sly, but for all he knew, it could be. He also could've sworn he saw a look of mischief behind his eyes, which also looked dark because of the lighting. "Hey," he said, looking Dean square in the eyes. "I bet you twenty bucks I could get someone to dance with me before you can." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Cas?" He asked.

"Maybe. If you accept. And, Cas?"

"Yeah," He admitted. "Castiel is a bit of a mouthful. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I actually kind of like it." Cas said with a smile. "Now, about that bet. You accept or not?" This time, it was Dean who grinned.

"Oh, it's on." They shook once again, and Cas downed his two shots then hurried away in search of a partner. Dean downed his and stood there for a moment, then eyed a girl sitting in a corner talking to a couple of her friends. He got up and made it three fourths he way over before Cas called out his name.

"Hey, Dean!" He turned and saw him, being led onto the dance floor by a red headed girl. He tossed Dean a smirk before he turned his attention to the girl he was dancing with. Dean just stood there and watched them as Jason Derulo blared for a minute, then crossed his arms and laughed. Man, this guy is good. He thought. The whole time they were out there, Dean didn't look away. He found himself watching Cas as he moved to the music, unable to look away. He was intrigued. He couldn't help but imagine it was him out there instead of that girl. . .

The song ended and Cas made his way over, a smile glued to his face, which had already started to glisten with sweat from the dancing. "Ha." He said, pointing a finger in Dean's face.

"Oh, shut up." He said, reaching for his wallet to give the guy his twenty bucks. But he grabbed Dean's wrist to stop him.

"No, keep the twenty. I got a better idea for a bet payment." He said.

"Oh? And that would be what?" Dean asked, looking at Cas' hand, which was still curled around his wrist. He felt the heat coming back into his cheeks.

"Show me some of your moves, Dean!" He said, then started pulling him onto the floor just as Usher's song Yeah! began to play. He let Cas pull him onto the dance floor, and then he let go of Dean's wrist to start dancing. "Come on, Dean. I know you want to." He encouraged. But he still just stood there, not sure. "You were certainly watching me like you wanted to dance." At that, he stopped breathing all together. So he saw him watching. . He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so he just closed his eyes and started dancing. Slow at first, then he found a rhythm and got into it. He could feel Cas watching him. "There you go. ." He even sounded like he was watching him, his voice sounded a little husky. It made Dean shutter, hoping it went unnoticed. But judging by the chuckle from the man next him, it didn't.

Cas moved in front of him and they danced like that for a little bit. Dean still found himself intrigued by his dancing. He couldn't tear his eyes away, but he hoped it wasn't as obvious from here since they were both dancing this time. Not too much time passed before the strobe lights were turned on, and Dean could see his face better in the flashing. He almost jumped back the first time they started because of the vibrant blue of his eyes, which really stood out in the light. But it turned out he had also been watching him. Dean swallowed hard and looked away, to distract his eyes with something else for a moment, anything else. He could feel himself getting a boner and he cursed under his breath. He looked back in front of him, but Cas was no longer there.

A moment passed, then he could feel heat from behind him, and felt someone's breath on his neck. Another moment passed and there were hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Lips pressed to the base of his neck, the two of them still moving to the music, and dragged themselves across his skin to his ear where they lingered, and after a moment, Cas' voice, low and hoarse, whispered to him. "Now, don't lie to me, Dean. Because I'll know if you do. Because I know what you want." With those words he ground against him and Dean felt his heart rate increase, along with his breathing. Cas let go of his hips and returned to face him, but not without brushing his hand over his boner, making his breath hitch and he looked at Cas with wide eyes, who had a smirk on his face.

The song ended shortly after and Cas pulled him off the floor, into the shadows of the club. He turned to face Dean, and still held the smirk on his face as he said, "Well, that was fun."

"You son of a bitch." Is all Dean said, but his voice, too, was hoarse.

"Who, me?" Cas asked, mocking Dean.

"Yes, you. You could have just told me you were out to get some." He looked Dean up and down, and his eyes lingered on Dean's bulge a little longer than necessary before he met his eyes again.

He wet his lips before saying, "But that just takes all the fun out of it." Dean was really holding himself back now. He wanted to kiss him, push him back against the wall. He wanted to get him alone so he could get into his pants. But he wanted one answer first. When Dean didn't answer him, Cas sighed. "Oh, come on, Dean. Don't be like this."

"How'd you know I was interested in guys?" The question made Cas smile.

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people, Dean. Especially if it's someone who catches my eye. I suspected when you walked in, and that was mainly what all the conversation was for. You know, why I came to the bar. Why I flirted with the bartender, to see how you would react. And my suspicions were confirmed. That answer your question?" Dean loosened up some, he supposed that was a good enough answer. He sighed and nodded, just barley, letting Cas know. With that, he stepped closer, only inches separated them. "And, by the way," He said, and he brought his lips back to Dean's ear, brushing across it as he spoke. "You're a pretty damn good dancer." When he pulled back, he kept his face close to Dean's, in hope that he would do something. And he did, because Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He moved quickly and closed the gap between them, kissing Cas hard. He moved his hands up and held his face in place as he kissed him, and Cas eagerly kissed him back. Dean walked forward, pushing him back up against the wall, in almost complete darkness. He pulled away only for a second for air then crushed their lips together again. Cas put one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on his chest, but moved it down slowly until he held Dean in his hand through his jeans, and when he applied pressure, it made him moan into his lips. Cas smiled into the kiss and pressed harder, rubbing him.

Cas ran his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Dean immediately obliged. Cas moved both of his hands into Dean's hair as Dean moved his own to Cas' hips, pulling him even closer, squeezing them and knowing he'd have bruises the next day. He pulled away from Cas' mouth and moved to his neck, nipping it every little while making Cas sigh. He nipped and sucked until he was satisfied with his work, then moved to capture his lips again. Dean shifted his hips just a little then started to grind into Cas, pressing hard, to get back at him for leading him on earlier. He whimpered, and bit down on Dean's lip.

Cas slipped his hands underneath Dean's shirt and ran his fingers over the heated skin on his stomach, on his chest, rucking his shirt up. That's when Cas couldn't do it anymore. He shoved Dean forward enough to get off of the wall, then turned him around and shoved him against the wall in his place and kissed him, leaving no space between them. He reached down and grasped Dean as best he could with his jeans on, which made him cry out in surprise. "Shit, Cas. Warn a guy." He said when he got a chance to speak.

"I don't see you complaining," he replied and pressed harder, making him throw his head back against the wall. "Now shut up and kiss me." He grabbed Dean's head with his free hand and kissed him again. Dean slipped his hands into Cas' back pockets, making him hum with pleasure. He moved from Dean's mouth to his jawline down to his neck leaving light, feathery kisses as he went. He withdrew his hand to cup Dean's face, causing him to whine. Cas chuckled against his skin causing him to shiver. He moved to his ear and lightly nibbled on it before he whispered, out of breath and his voice much lower than normal, "You want me, don't you?" Dean groaned in reply, but that wasn't good enough for him.

He dragged his fingers down his chest and stomach then stopped at the hem of his jeans, messing with the button. "That's not an answer, Dean." He bent the tip of his fingers under the hem and pulled down, just barley. "Answer me."

"Yes," he groaned, looking Cas with pleading eyes. He wanted it, and he wanted it bad. He started to smile, spreading slowly across his face. He didn't think it was a satisfied smile, or a sly one even. It was downright dirty. He leaned forward and kissed him again as his fingers worked with the clasp on Dean's belt. Once he was successful in getting it off he tossed it onto the floor, then started working at the button on His jeans, then he slid the zipper down. He kissed him again as he started to pull them down, but then his phone started going off like mad in his pocket, which could only mean one thing. He broke the kiss and growled, taking his hand from dean's pants and into his pocket to pull out his cell. Dean stared at him in confusion as he checked it, and as he read the message, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit," He breathed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, still breathless.

"Today was supposed to be one of my days off. . " He sighed, then looked at Dean apologetically. "I have to go."

"Wait, what?" Dean said. "You start banging me then make an excuse to leave?"

"It's not because I want to leave, because I don't. But. . Work is calling."

"Work?"

"Yes. There was a car accident out on Route 666 and they need me to preform an emergency operation as soon as possible."

"Oh," Dean said. "So. . . You're a doctor?" Cas nodded.

"Yes. I'm very sorry, Dean. I wish it didn't have to be now, but it can't abandon my job when someone's life depends on it."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand. Go."

"Dean. . Here." Cas reached into his walled and pulled out a card, then handed it to Dean. He took it and turned it over in his hands. Cas was giving him his number. He looked up at Cas who was now standing right in front of him. He grabbed Dean's face and kissed him one more time before pulling away. "Call me." He said. "Maybe we can continue this tomorrow." He ended his last few words with a wink, then he turned and hurried out the doors, leaving Dean staring after him. He just leaned against the wall for a while, staring at the doors. When he finally looked away and down at the card in his hand, he smirked. He was so calling this guy in the morning.

SUPERNATURAL

So, what do you guys think? I hope it didn't suck too bad haha. And I apologize for any spelling errors or tense changes. Please leave a review! It only takes but a minute, and it will make me oh-so happy. :) And if any of you guys have any one-shot ideas you'd like me to go at, just PM me or leave it in your review! Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
